Showdown
Showdown is the 2 part, Season 1 finale of the Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles 2012 Tv Series, and the 25th and 26th episodes. Both of them originally aired on August 8th, 2013. "GO NINJA GO NINJA GO!" Official Description The Turtles engage in a difficult battle as they make a desperate assault on the TCRI Building. Their mission is to shut down the Kraang portal and save the world.... Plot Part 1: The episode begins with the Kraang receiving a message from their 'glorious leader', Kraang Prime, who announces that the invasion of Earth begins now. The order is given to activate their ultimate tool of destruction, the Technodrome. At the lair, the stolen communication orb starts buzzing, which alerts Donnie and April that something big must be going down. He and April manage to decode the aliens' language and are utterly shocked by what they find... Leo, Raph, and Mikey are watching the very final episode of Space Heroes, but are interrupted when Donnie calls them all to come see what he has uncovered. The Kraang are plotting to mutate the world with the power of the Technodrome. Donnie surmises that this is the final phase of the Kraang invasion and, if the Technodrome manages to get through the dimensional portal, it could mean the end of the world. They wonder if they are ready for such a challenge, but Splinter assures them that, if the fate of the world must rest in some one's hands, he is grateful that it is theirs. The Turtles then rush out to prepare themselves, but Splinter keeps Leonardo back for a moment. He tells him that, for a mission of this magnitude, the only thing that matters is completing it no matter they have to sacrifice...or who. As Leo goes to join his brothers, it is revealed that Kirby has been implanted with some sort of Kraang device on the back of his neck. The Turtles all prepare, with Leo and Donnie discussing strategy, constructing new equipment, and Raphael loading himself down with a multitude of weapons. They all board the Shellraiser to begin their mission. Once they are gone, April asks Splinter why he isn't going with them and why he never does. He explains that, as a teacher, it is his role to prepare them for the challenges that they face. She counters that, with the fate of the world in the balance, he should help. He angrily retorts that he doesn't have to explain himself to a child and storms out. The Turtles are reaching the surface and Leo lays out the plan. They are to head to TCRI and use the new Microfission Omni-Disintegrator that Donnie was able to replicate and also claims that it's capable of taking out the portal with a single shot. Back at the lair, April is approached by Kirby, who asks where everyone is. She explains that the Turtles are currently on their way to TCRI, but Kirby then tells her that the Kraang know about the plan, as they have already cracked the T-Phones encryption. He convinces her that they must go to warn the Turtles in person. As they leave, Splinter warns that it is very dangerous for her to be on the surface. She coldly replies that, unlike him, she cannot just sit and do nothing. As April and her father walk through the sewers, she notices that the chosen route is not the actual way to TCRI. Suddenly,two Foot Clan ninja appear and grab her. When she is fully secured, Karai appears and greets April. He then orders a brainwashed Kirby to take care of Splinter. He goes back to the lair with two Mousers, ignoring April's desperate cries for help. At TCRI, the Shell Raiser crashes into the building and is immediately fired upon by a large squad of Kraang-doids led by Ms. Campbell. She then calls for a cease fire and the hatch on top of the vehicle opens , only for Metalhead to leap out and engage the Kraang. It is then revealed that the Turtles aren't in the Shell Raiser, but instead, are high above the building using a brand new invention, the Turtle Gliders! They land on the roof and successfully infiltrate the building by using a pigeon to cover up a couple cameras. Meanwhile, Splinter is contemplating on what April had said, but then senses danger in the vicinity and confronts Kirby. He tells Splinter that he has brought a message from Master Shredder. The Mousers quickly project a hologram of Shredder, who addresses Splinter by name. He challenges Splinter to face him like a man if he truly values April and wants her life to be spared. At T.C.R.I, the Turtles approach the portal, which is now being guarded by Traag. Confident that their massive war will come to an abrupt end, Leo takes aim with the Omni-Disintegrator and fires, but the portal is protected by a force field and is unharmed by the blast of energy. The Turtles are attacked by Traag and a large army of Kraang. Donnie attempts to hack into the computer systems using his intellect, while Leo uses the Disintegrator to blast some of the limbs off of Traag. Meanwhile, Splinter approaches the Foot Clan headquarters, as Dogpound explains to Fishface that Splinter and Shredder once trained at the very same school of Ninjutsu and became some of the best practitioners of it. They formed a bond as if they were brothers, but Splinter betrayed him all of the sudden. Splinter decimates a large squad of Foot ninja (who were instructed to be put on gaurd) and then enters the throne room. He squares off with both of the Mutants and he defeats them both in the same amount of time. He rushes to free April, only to find that this one is nothing but another Mouser hologram. Shredder then begins laughing evilly. He reveals that, since he knew that Splinter was on his way, he had no further use for April and had her handed over to the Kraang. Shredder then physically appears and strikes Splinter from behind, informing him that he is going to end his life. Splinter then takes off his hood and unveils his face, which initially appalls the Shredder. However, he quickly resorts to snickering once again and comments that Splinter is no different from his terrapin students. Splinter responds with "Look closely at this face, Shredder, for it will be THE LAST THING YOU EVER SEE!!!!" Back with the Turtles. Donnie is able to bring the force field down, but it immediately activates right afterward and the Technodrome hovers through a rift that opens above the building. It is a massive warship with incredibly destructive powers. Leo tries one more blast with the disintegrator but the battery dies. Just as the ship continues to pass through the portal and as the Kraang close in from all angles, Leo notices the Power Cell. Donnie tells him that, if he chooses to rupture it, the whole place would go up in smoke and flames. Thus, Leo boldly cuts his way to the power cell as the others flee, and he buries his blade into the center of the crystal. He leaps out of a shattering window, as the building explodes and Leonardo starts falling to what seems like his death, but is snagged at the last second by Raph on his glider. However, it is quite a bit too early to celebrate, as they see that the technodrome has now totally made it through the Portal. Part 2 As the Technodrome floats through the sky and begins to terrify thousands upon thousands of citizens, Splinter reminisces about past times with the Shredder, during a couple flashbacks are shown. Vowing to put an end to this pointless feud once and for all, Splinter charges at his cruel enemy. As the two ninja masters commence in a fierce battle, the Turtles struggle to avoid the laser blasts while still on their gliders and are brought down to the ground in various directions. They regroup and decide that they must speak to Splinter to find what they do next. When they reach the Lair, they only find Kirby, still brainwashed, who attacks Mikey with a staff. The other three tackle Kirby and discover the mind control device, removing it. Once Kirby has revived, he explains what has happened; Splinter has gone to face Shredder and April has been captured/taken to the Technodrome. Onboard the massive Kraang warship, April awakens to see the gigantic form of Kraang Prime staring down at her menacingly. It introduces itself and addresses her by name. It explains that her mental energies are 'uniquely attuned' to this universe and, once Kraang Prime has gained she possesses, it will use it to transform the Earth into a Kraang world. A swarm of electodes then converge on April and all goes black... Shredder and Splinter continue their harsh duel and Shredder reveals that, since Splinter took Tang Shen from him - though she was never his - his reaction was to take something from him; his daughter, Miwa. He stole her the night that Tang Shen was killed, raised her, and gave her the alias 'Karai'. This causes Splinter to enter a pensive state of denile, and the Shredder takes advantage of these moments to knock Splinter flat on his stomach. Shredder mocks Splinter, saying that, when he is long gone, his own daughter will go through the remainder of her life cursing his name. Shredder goes in for a fatal strike, but Splinter catches his blade in his teeth, breaking it's alloy. He then leaps into the air and lunges at at Shredder, teeth first. Meanwhile, the Turtles smuggle themselves aboard one of he capture pods the Kraang are using to abduct both people and animals and are brought to the Technodrome. Upon exiting the pod, they find that the Kraang are generating anti-gravitons within the ship. They hear April utter two screams, but before they can go to her, they are set upon by dozens of Kraang. Within Kraang Prime's chamber, April has been fitted with a terrifying helmet-like device that is slowly siphoning her mental energies and transferring them to Kraang Prime. The Kraang leader begins to use these energies to start the planet-wide mutation of Earth, but the turtles burst in, having battled their way here. Raph kicks the giant, alien brain right between the eyes, while Donnie frees April, shutting down the mutation ray. They move to escape, but Kraang Prime pulls itself from the wall and pursues them all within it's gigantic robotic body. At the Foot Headquarters, Splinter is beginning to defeat the Shredder using a new technique that combines traditional ninjutsu with his nimble, rat-like movements. A final strike sends Shredder flying across the room and knocks the helmet from his head, revealing the horrendous scars and burns on his face. Splinter picks up a nearby katana and makes a move to end Shredder once and for all, but is stopped in his tracks by Karai. Stunned to be in the presence of his long-lost, hostile daughter, Karai manages to graze his shoulder and runs to aid her false father, who informs that the rat is none other than Hamato Yoshi. Karai faces Splinter and prepares to inflict more and more damage, but Splinter is able to jump up to the opening near the roof of the building. Karai shouts "COWARD!!" and Splinter leaves while bearing a dejected expression on his face. The Turtles race to escape the ship as fast as possible, with Kraang Prime close behind them. Mikey is cornered near one of the narrow apertures on the bottom of the ship, but Leo slices the energy cannon from Kraang Prime's body and rushes his young brother to safety. Leo now stands alone against the monster, as his brothers run to the very last escape pod. He wraps Mikey's Kusarigama chain all the way around Kraang Prime and urges his brothers to flee. The escape pod jettisons into the Atlntic Ocean, followed shortly by the Technodrome itself, which sinks far into the murky depths. April and the turtles begin to mourn the loss of their eldest brother, until it is revealed that he was able to escape at the last moment. The other pods with the abducted people surface as well, while the five celebrate their victory. Back at the lair, the turtles continue celebrating their victory, but Splinter is awfully quiet. April goes up to him and apologizes for her earlier words. He tells her that there is no need, for she truly spoke from her heart. Leo notices that something is on his sensei's mind and asks about it. Splinter replies that he learned some things from the Shredder. Leonardo asks "Like what?", but Splinter says that is for another time. The Turtles, April, and even Metalhead then cut loose with a massive dance party. However, all is not well as, on the bottom of the ocean, the Technodrome stirs.... Splinters Wisdom "With the world at stake the only thing of importance is that you complete your mission. No matter what you have to sacrifice...or '''who'."'' Character Debuts *Kraang Prime. Trivia *Master Splinter and Shredder meet and fight each other in this episode for the first time since the fire in Japan. *Metalhead returns for his second main role in an episode. *The Purple Dragons make their first appearance since the Pulverizer. *Traag returns for his second appearance in the series. *Kraang Prime debuts in this episode. *This series' version of the Technodrome makes it's debut. *This is the second time that the Turtles break into T.C.R.I building. The first time they broke in the building was in the episode of the same name, TCRI. *Splinter had discovered that the Kraang and the Foot Clan work together to destroy him and the Turtles. *The Technodrome will reappear again in Season 2 *Splinter finds out that Karai is his Daughter *Raph shows he does care for his brother Leo. *Metalhead uses the Rocket Punch for the second time. *This might be the last appearance of Space Heroes seeming that they said it was the final episode. *This is the first time that the Kraang called their dimension as Dimension X. *In this episode is show that the Kraang can open their foreheads and show the little six tentacles inside. *The Mousers make their third appearance. First in Mousers Attack! and second in Baxter's Gambit. *Ms. Campbell made her third appearance. First in The Alien Agenda and second in TCRI. *Splinter meet Karai who is his daughter for first time since 15 years ago. *This is the fifth episode that focuses on Leo. *This is the first episode that aired on a Thursday. Errors *In one scene, Donnie was talking and it sounded like Leo instead. *When Leo sacrifices himself Donnie holds back Raph: but then, when they change to that scene again Mikey is the one who is holding Raph. Gallery SPLINTER VS SHREDDER!!!.gif|Splinter and Shredder fighting New Technodrome.jpg|Technodrome Traang_returns.png|Traag makes his second appearance in the series Metalhead_vs_kraang_kraang.png|"I see you!" aperill.jpg|The Kraang capture April in this episode time to DIE!.jpg|The Kraang are after April now.jpg|The Kraang admiring their leader, Kraang Prime. Lol.png|Mikey taunts the Kraang Abz.png|The turtles getting ready for their mission Kang pime.jpg|Kraang Prime Kp.jpg 0fly.jpg|I've got to stop saying stuff like that. Orb2.jpg Mindcontrol2.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:The Show Category:Season 1 Category:Season Finales